Tamaki's Revenge
by PhantomhiveHost
Summary: A tragic incident has torn Haruhi and Tamaki apart forever. He seeks revenge on whoever destroyed their life together and has decided to form a contract with a certain Sebastian Michaelis. SPOILERS INCLUDED: End of OHSHC manga, end of Season 2 of Kuro. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**"Is this truly what you want?"  
"I am nothing without my Haruhi. This is what I need."  
"Then let the contract be formed."**

"Master Tamaki, it is time to wake up." Tamaki's eyes fluttered open gently as he gazed at the mark on his forearm. "Do you wish to continue your search for vengeance today?" Sebastian asked curiously. A hint of a British accent still lingered in Sebastian's voice, and he still sometimes used old English expressions from the 1800s.

"Yes. Avenging Haruhi's death is my only goal now," Tamaki replied. His need for revenge was clear in his voice, understandably so. Haruhi had gone to America, and he had followed her. The two lovebirds were newly engaged when it had happened.

Haruhi had been taken, right from his embrace. She had screamed for him, calling out for him to save her, and he couldn't. Shortly afterwards, he had received a call from the police chief: they had found Haruhi's body.

Driven by his need for vengeance, Tamaki decided to sell his soul to Sebastian in return for revenge on her killer. So far, they had gotten nowhere. The police were no help, and to find a murderer in such a huge, bustling country was a real challenge that was only made harder with new technology on the killer's side. In fact, Sebastian often found himself wishing he were back in England, with his old master Ciel by his side, seeking to avenge his parents' deaths.

"There is a check in the mail, sent by your father. He called earlier to see how you were doing, and hopes you will call him back. Should I bring you a phone?" Sebastian said, in his practiced, even tone. Even if Ciel's soul had been the ambrosia of souls, Ciel was forced into a demon state, destroying his soul for eternity. Recently, Ciel had given Sebastian permission to go form other contracts with humans, simply because now that he was virtually indestructible, he no longer had a need for protection. And as far as souls went, Tamaki's was just as pure as his old master's. There was a drive for revenge in him that was just as strong as Ciel's had been, and even in a situation such as his, he would not give up. His friends from the Host Club were incessantly worried about him, and called just as often, if not more, as Tamaki's own father.

"Yes, please," Tamaki said, "And I need to speak to Kyouya and the others as well."

"As you wish." Sebastian left the room and reappeared faster than Tamaki could say "doppelgangers". Quietly, he dialed the phone number of the Suoh residence and passed the phone to Tamaki.

"Dad? It's me," Tamaki said tentatively. Although his father fully accepted his stay in America, Tamaki was forever afraid that he would say something that would reveal that not only had he quit college to avenge his fiancee, but he had also forged a contract with a demon to do it.

"Yes, college is going well. I've also started a boy in our building-I mean, my building- to play the piano recently. He seems to be enjoying it." His slight mistake bore all the pain of his loss, and there was no hiding it from his father.

"I'm fine. I promise. Just let me finish school and I'll come home," he said, trying to hide his sadness. "Love you too. Bye."

Contrary to the words of encouragement he'd given his father, tears shone in Tamaki's eyes as he tried to pull himself together. Blinking them back, he called Kyouya.

"Hey, Kyouya. What's up?" he asked, his voice devoid of his usual cheer.

"The customers are worried for me? Why?" This was unusual. There must've been news from the twins recently.

"What do you mean, they're waiting to talk to me?" he asked curiously.

"Al-alright, you can put one of them on the phone then, I guess," he said.

"Hello?" Tamaki said.

"I appreciate your concern, princess, but there is no need to worry, for in the court of love, I am but your court jester. And, indeed, it is improper for a princess to look upon a mere jester with such love and concern, is it not?" Once again, Tamaki was a host to the core. Even as he wasted away inside, he felt it was his rightful duty to feign happiness to the girls. Sebastian smiled. Yes, this soul was simply perfect, without any blemishes or impurities...quite like Ciel's had been.

"Yes, Kyouya, I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

"Mori-senpai? Sure..." Tamaki was evidently confused. Mori was a man of few words, and it seemed unlikely that whatever he had to say was only a simple word of condolence.

Tamaki was suddenly surprised. He furrowed his brow in worry and seemed to be at a loss for words. "What do you mean? How did you know? What's going on, Mori-senpai?" he asked after a moment.

"Okay. I will try. Good-bye." Tamaki hung up, and handed the phone to Sebastian.

"May I ask what worries you so deeply, master?" Sebastian asked.

"Mori told me to nullify our contract and to stop finding Haruhi's killer because I wouldn't like what I would find. He also said to ask you about your last master, Ciel Phantomhive. What happened with him, Sebastian? What is it that he wants me to know?" Tamaki, despite his usual calm nature, was now insistent and hungry for answers.

"It is, at the very least, a long story. Would you have me tell you now or after your breakfast?" Sebastian inquired.

_Why does he seem to hold onto his past so fervently? _Tamaki wondered.

"After breakfast. Can I have eggs today? Scrambled, please," Tamaki replied.

"As you wish." Sebastian left the room promptly, to go prepare Tamaki's breakfast.

"Ciel Phantomhive...what an intriguing thought. Tamaki will certainly make one hell of a feast for me," he mused.


	2. Chapter 2

"For today's breakfast, I have prepared scrambled eggs with bacon strips and a side of orange juice. I do hope all of this is to your liking, young master," Sebastian said.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Tamaki replied, "Can you please tell me about Ciel Phantomhive while I eat? I would appreciate it greatly."

Such a polite boy, and yet he is so marred by his past relationship with Haruhi Fujioka. I wonder how this will turn out, Sebastian thought. "As you wish."

"Ciel Phantomhive was my last contractor, and our contract formed in 18th century England. His parents were trapped inside his mansion as it burned to the ground, on his tenth birthday no less. Ciel was sold, abused, and molested, and he seeked revenge on the person behind his parents' murders and his own humiliation. He formed a contract with me to complete this task.

"Following the formation of our contract, Ciel had the Phantomhive manor completely rebuilt to exactly copy the old one; even the cracks in the walls and the smudges on the windows were replicated. He asked me to employ a mansion protection service, and I scouted out Mey-Rin, a sharpshooter posing as a maid; Baldroy, a brilliant ex-soldier posing as a chef; and Finnian, a boy of exceptional strength posing as a gardener. These three, although entirely incompetent when it came to their surface jobs, were more than satisfactory when it came to defending the manor.

"Ciel was now the Earl Phantomhive, despite his only being at the tender age of twelve years. The Phantomhives were responsible for control of the British Underworld, an exceptionally large task for one so small. However, his scars had left him with enough courage to do his duty as Queen Victoria asked him to.

"In the investigation of a serial killing case, Ciel found his aunt, Madame Redd, and a Grim Reaper, Grell Sutcliff, to be the murderers. Madame Redd was killed by Grell Sutcliff with his death scythe and he escaped, despite a fierce fight between us at Ciel's orders. Ciel was distraught because of her death, though he refused to show it at her funeral. In fact, his betrothed, Lady Elizabeth Cordelia Midford, cried enough tears for both of them.

"Ciel soon returned to life as usual, and found out it was the queen, who had an angel, known as either Ash or Angela, by her side. This angel was responsible for all of Ciel's pain and loss and tried to purge Ciel of his need for vengeance in order to 'purify' his soul. Fortunately, his soul was strong enough that he did not need help in repairing his own cinematic record.

"Ash then killed the queen because of her grieving nature over her late husband's death, and framed Ciel for the crime. A fierce battle ensued between Ash and I, and he was killed.

"Because Ciel's revenge was complete, I could then consume his soul. However, in the battle, I had lost my left arm temporarily, and since my mark was on my left hand, the contract had to be temporarily nullified. Without a contract, it was unfair to my master that I consume his soul, so I remained in his service.

"Ciel's memories of revenge, from that day forth, were then lost. He only had memories of our contract, and everything else from the previous two years was forgotten. I could tell him and then consume his soul, but I did not wish for a soul that had had no closure or vengeance.

"Alois Trancy and his demon butler, Claude Faustus, soon came into the picture. Claude desired Ciel's soul as well, because of its purity and depth. We formed a sort of contract between butlers, promising to allow Ciel to blame his parents' murders on Alois instead, and then we would battle for Ciel's soul once Alois was killed and Ciel felt as if he'd had his revenge.

"Claude, however, defied our contract, let Alois Trancy die, and then used Alois' memories to attempt to form a contract with Ciel, by making me the object of Ciel's revenge. Once the souls merged it was no longer my young master, until he took control of his body once more and managed to regain some of his after-effects of this were irreversible, and another demon, Hannah Annafellows, formed a contract with Alois while he inhabited Ciel's body, and his wish was to make sure neither me nor Claude was able to consume Ciel's soul. The only plausible solution was to turn him into a demon. So Ciel Phantomhive lost his soul to Satan and became like me: a demon. To this day, because I was to be his butler until I consumed his soul, I am still bound to the Earl Phantomhive.

"In other words, should it come down to you or him, I must save him. However, his new immortal state makes that virtually impossible.

"You must also understand, though, that Ciel controls me. We are still bound in a contract and this will possibly continue for all of eternity. I want you to know that he is my first young master, who has finally agreed to let me forge another contract so that I may liberate my hunger.

"That is Ciel Phantomhive. Any questions, master Tamaki?" Sebastian had finally finished his anecdote, and now had the faintest trace of a smirk on his face.

"No. But why do I need to stop finding Haruhi's killer?" There was the smallest hint of doubt on Tamaki's face, brought on by the overwhelming past of his demon.

"Because I myself do not know if Haruhi Fujioka is dead, alive, or demonic."


	3. Chapter 3

**NO THIS IS NO LONGER DISCONTINUED. *surprise!* But, uh, I'm REALLY trying to get this next chapter up...really trying, kay? It's just been hectic. xx**

"What do you mean? My Haruhi...could be...a _demon_? No! That's not true! It can't be! It's not true!" Tamaki was yelling now, and he was completely in denial.

"I said I don't know, master. Now, come then, you surely don't wish to defy our covenant by changing your ultimate wish?" Sebastian replied. His eerie calm only angered Tamaki even more.

"_The covenant can burn for all I care if my Haruhi has no more emotions or love or feelings!_ We were...made...for...each other...this isn't real. This is a nightmare. No. This is my grandmother...Eclair maybe? Someone is messing with my head. Haruhi is not a demon._ She has to have a soul!_" Tamaki cried fervently.

"Master, if you will allow me to expl-"

"I know everything I need to. Now please, just leave me to think."

"As you wish." Sebastian left the room without a sound.

_So he only cares about this Fujioka if she has a soul...interesting_, Sebastian thought.

"Come back, Sebastian. Please. I'm sorry. I just took the news a bit unpleasantly is all," Tamaki called.

"There is no need to apologize to me. Now, what are you going to do?" Sebastian replied.

"I have decided...I will continue my search for Haruhi. And if she is a demon, you will have to end her life. If she is completely dead, it will be better for me, I think," Tamaki said. There was a quiver in his voice, as if he might burst into tears at any given second.

"Is this what you truly want?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. No matter how painful it is, I must remember that an emotionless Haruhi is much worse than no Haruhi at all."

"Then I shall do as you wish, young master," Sebastian said, taking the breakfast tray from Tamaki's bedside table.

"Sebastian...if Haruhi really was alive, or a demon, could she have broken out of her coffin and escaped? She isn't trapped down there or anything, right?" Tamaki asked.

"If she was still human, then I doubt there could have been any conceivable way for her to escape her coffin. Any regular human would have died of asphyxiation long before escaping. However, a demon with no need for oxygen could very easily have escaped. If Haruhi is a demon, then she may very well be walking the earth as we speak, " Sebastian replied factually.

"Alright. I think we need to-to visit her grave then. That is where all the answers are, clearly," Tamaki said. He was fighting hard to keep the confidence in his voice, but couldn't help his fear of finding out the truth.

"As you wish, young master. I believe that if you do not wish to attract attention, we must go in the dead of night. Do you agree?" Sebastian said.

"Of course. Tonight then."

_A/N: it is now the nighttime :P_

"We should go now, Sebastian," Tamaki said. Even though there was confidence in his voice, tears shone in his eyes. He was about to dig up the coffin of the one person he loved the most, all to see if she was, in fact, a demon.

"Yes, young master. Please don your coat," Sebastian replied, his own voice devoid of emotion.

"Of course." Tamaki slipped into his jacket, and they slipped off into the night.

Upon reaching the cemetery, Tamaki was dismayed to find that the gate was locked.

"I should've expected that. I'm such an idiot. I couldn't save Haruhi then, and I can't even go to her grave now," Tamaki said. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek as he turned away from the cemetery.

"If you will allow me, master Tamaki," Sebastian said, revealing a lock-picking kit.

"_Since when is it natural for a demon to have a lock-picking kit?! Do you even know how to use that?! If you can't then we'll never know what's happened to my little girl! Haruhi, I'm coming! Daddy's coming for you!_" Tamaki yelled.

"Master, please be quiet. We don't want to attract attention, now, do we? The guard might take notice. To answer your questions, no, it is not natural. However, with my time with the Earl Phantomhive, I learned some rather criminal methods to getting things done. After all, if I couldn't do something so simple, what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smiled. Even after all this time, the boy was still just as irrationally impulsive as he'd been in high school.

"Oh. Okay then," Tamaki replied, obviously appeased by Sebastian's answer.

Within a few seconds, they were in. Tamaki ran to Haruhi's grave, but collapsed in front of the headstone. He let out a sob, and then began to weep. "Haruhi...I'm sorry. Forgive me Haruhi. I couldn't save you. _I couldn't and I never could and I hate myself for it!_I love you, Haruhi! I love you so much I can't even stand it anymore!" he cried before going back to indecipherable crying and screaming at the world. He buried his head in his hands.

"Master..." Sebastian murmured. For the first time in his eternal life, Sebastian Michaelis was rendered speechless. His shock faded quickly, though, in time for him to gently pry Tamaki out of his iron grip on the headstone. "Master, please let go. We have to finish our job, right? Come now, let's work. Yes, nice and easy," Sebastian said softly.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki mumbled. He was hysterical, and Sebastian was doing everything he possibly could to fight his delusional cries of pain and loss. After setting his master down on a patch of grass, Sebastian began to work at digging up the coffin. It took him several minutes of hard work, but soon he was able to easily lift the coffin up out of the grave. Prying it open, Sebastian gasped.

Haruhi's body was not in the coffin, but there was something else: a note, addressed to Tamaki. "Master Tamaki? There is something for you to see here," Sebastian said, struggling to maintain his calm. Demons didn't have emotions, so why was there a love letter of sorts lying in this coffin when Haruhi was definitely a demon?

"What is it? Is she..." Tamaki couldn't bear to finish his sentence.

"Yes. Haruhi Fujioka is, in fact, a demon. However, there is something she left you, a letter, I believe," Sebastian replied.


	4. Ch 4: AN: sorry for not posting!

So, I know I haven't uploaded in a LONG time. But I'm trying. Legit. No lie.

It's just been super hectic with school and all. SORRY!

I'm trying to write this next chapter, and hope it will get done soon...I have some but if I posted it, it would be so short that you'd all get mad at me :P

So. I will _attempt_ to get this done in less than a week. But no promises, sorry! When it comes, it'll be super cool and awesome.

Thanks for standing by!


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE IT IS! I spent this entire last 3 hours writing, backspacing, and writing more.**

**So enjoy. And PLEASE REVIEW. I love reviews :) xx**

"A letter? Can I please see it?" Tamaki asked, confused. He clearly had forgotten that demons possessed no emotions, thereby making this letter meaningless. But if he wanted to see it, Sebastian had no choice but to obey.

"Of course." Sebastian handed him the envelope, noticing the meticulously written calligraphy that had been used. _This does not look like the penmanship of any normal being, demon or human. People nowadays seem to have neglected the fine art of handwriting,_ Sebastian thought. This was truly turning into something more than he had originally planned for.

"This is not Haruhi's handwriting. I mean, it was neat, but she was never of the artistic type," Tamaki said, confirming Sebastian's worst suspicions.

"Then this is a trap. Forgive my rather unbecoming behavior, as we must leave abruptly," Sebastian replied, carrying his master bridal-style and breaking into a run. He had taken explicit care when checking their surroundings for other intruders into the cemetery, but this was something else entirely. There had been no one on the grounds...until they had found the letter and Sebastian had become so engrossed in its mystery that he had forgotten to keep watch.

"Oh hell, is it that damned Hannah Annafellows again? That was simply far too time-consuming last time," Sebastian muttered, remembering how Hannah had turned Ciel into a demon.

"Who's Hannah Annafellows, again? The name sounds familiar but..." Tamaki asked inquisitively.

"Another demon, the one that turned Ciel." Sebastian's curt reply was nearly emotionless, but Tamaki heard the tiniest bit of angst buried within it. "We must keep going, master. Your safety is being threatened at the present," Sebastian said, abruptly changing the subject.

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it, taking the hint from his butler. There was something that Sebastian wasn't telling him-he was sure about that-but whatever it was, now was not the time to ask for an explanation. By now, they were over the fence of the cemetery and they were heading into the road. "We could always hide in the church, since it's unlocked," Tamaki said. Even if he had relinquished any ties to God, Tamaki still retained knowledge about the practices of the church that he and Haruhi had been a part of.

"Master, I am a demon. A fiend of hell. If I were to set foot in that church, I would be in such excruciating pain that I would nearly die. Similarly, if an angel were to enter Hell, it would be burned to such an extent that its wings would be nothing but ash," Sebastian replied factually. It was, in all honesty, a true answer, but there was another reason Sebastian wouldn't dare enter the church. After killing Angela, Sebastian was hardly even allowed to be on Earth, let alone a holy ground. He suspected that whatever angel that was in charge of guarding the church would annihilate him in a flash, no matter what his purpose was.

"Right." Tamaki blushed, embarrassed at his blatant ignorance. Of course what Sebastian had said made perfect sense. Everything he said was fully rational. So why was there this feeling of doubt in the back of Tamaki's mind? What wasn't Sebastian telling him?

They continued running into the night, past Tamaki's building, into the busy streets of Greenwich Village. The intoxicating scent of street food reached Tamaki's nose, but he hardly registered the fact. "Sebastian, we'll be seen!" Tamaki hissed.

"Do not worry, master. I am running as fast as I can, at something close to 300 miles per hour. Most people haven't even registered us in their line of sight yet. We will be nothing but a fast wind, blowing along the street, I assure you," Sebastian replied.

"Did you just say 300 miles per hour, Sebastian? That's insane!" Tamaki said. That just shouldn't be possible.

"Yes, master. And most demons run at this speed, not just me," Sebastian said, "In fact, I'm afraid I must stop talking so that I may concentrate and push my speed a bit further, due to the demon giving chase behind us."

"Someone is after us? Slow down, let them catch you! What if it's Haruhi? What if it's someone associated with her?" Tamaki said, a newfound passion in his eyes. He was so close to solving this case.

"Yes, master. The demon will catch up momentarily." Sebastian began reducing his speed, and within a minute it was at that of a normal human.

"Sebastian Michaelis. How foolish it was of you to bring the filthy child with you," a voice said from behind them.

"So it was you, then. Eclair Tonnerre." Sebastian said coolly.

"Of course. But I'm not working on just my own whims this time. You see, I too have a contract. With a certain Motoko Suoh. I take it that Mr. Tamaki is familiar with the name?" Eclair's voice was light, almost giddy.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Eclair? Why are you doing this? And why have you forged a contract with my grandmother?"

"Oh Tamaki, do I not even deserve a hello, how have you been, my ex-fiance? Either way, I'm here because your grandmother was...less than happy about your little stunt when you dumped me for that commoner. What was her name again? Haruhi Fujioka? Oh yes, I do remember it clearly now. Very shrewd, but kindhearted. Good girl, I suppose," Eclair replied, her eyes slowly turning to ice.

"You have Haruhi? Is she alive?" Tamaki asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? In reality, it's all in that stupid letter that I was kind enough to leave behind. But if you'd like the short version, I can tell you exactly what happened, for a price. Not a hefty one, but a price all the same." Eclair batted her eyelashes at him. Was that seriously what she wanted? A second chance with him? It couldn't be.

"Is that Grandmother's wish? For us to be together again?" Tamaki refused to believe it.

"Of course it is. What businesswoman wouldn't want to further her fortune through something as simple as marriage?" Eclair scoffed at his incredulity.

"Let me see her," Tamaki said.

"Why would I do-" Eclair was cut off by a rustle in the bushes.

"Tamaki!" Standing before them, shirt sleeves torn and jeans ripped, face scarred and bloody, was none but Haruhi Fujioka.


	6. Chapter 6: the end

**It's here. The end. Erk. I'm so excited, yet sad, because it was so much fun, and now it's over. Well, on to more stories!**

"Haruhi!" Tamaki began to run towards her frantically, but Sebastian grasped his arm firmly, not enough to cause pain, but enough for Tamaki to become thoroughly confused.

"Master, I'm afraid that Eclair Tonnerre will kill you if you so much as land within ten feet of Ms. Fujioka," Sebastian said, trying to reason with his master.

"Ah, you and your silly games, protecting your master as if he were the ambrosia of souls. But I do recall your last meal being taken out from right under your nose as well, correct? Poor little Earl Phantomhive. Turned into a demon, after so many wanted him. And contrary to what you may think, this Suoh boy is nothing but trash. A heart of gold, and incomparable kindness, but what is he, really? Nothing. No substance. Even as a host, his style was flat and rudimentary. You could never hear his true feelings in his words. A most undesirable, boring soul. Nothing of any distinct flavor. Just simple hurt, covered in a sugary-sweet coating of kindness." Eclair's every word sent shocks through Tamaki's heart. Was that really all Tamaki Suoh was? A simple-minded boy with a flat personality?

"No. That's not me, Eclair. You don't know the first thing about me, or anyone else here! Now, please don't make me ask again. Give me back my Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled. Sebastian's grip loosened on Tamaki for a split second as he tried to make sense of what his master had just said. But that split second was enough for Tamaki to wrest himself from the iron grip and make a break for his Haruhi. Nothing could stop him now.

"Master!" Sebastian cried, realizing that his master's efforts were to be futile. Eclair was too fast for him, and too strong. But upon running into her, Tamaki did something completely unexpected.

"You are not the same girl I thought you were, Eclair. This is why Mori-senpai told me I wouldn't like what I found. He knew that I could never stand to see my own grandmother be this hateful. Or that you could be so heartless. So I have no qualms when it comes to this," Tamaki said quietly. He took a deep breath, and curved his hand into a fist. Grimacing, he mustered all of his courage and punched Eclair in the nose, watching her mouth form a perfect 'O' before she cried out in outrage.

"You really are an idiot! Who goes against a demon, just for the sake of love?!" Eclair screamed furiously. But she let him run to his Haruhi, and she watched the lovers embrace, giving them a brief moment of reconciliation before she tore them apart.

Running towards the pair with inhuman speed, Eclair grabbed Haruhi and held her by the throat. "Fulfill your grandmother's wish, or the girl dies," Eclair said triumphantly. Haruhi whimpered, her eyes crying out for help.

"I don't have to acquiesce to any of your demands, Eclair. Sebastian, I command you: Save my Haruhi!" Tamaki was confident in his decision.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, before running towards the demoness. "Tonnerre, you really are a pain to deal with. My contract is important too, you know."

"And I'm forcing you to break it!" Eclair laughed, and tightened her hold on Haruhi's neck.

"No. My master's wish was never to bring the girl back. It was to avenge her death, or in this case, assault and kidnapping. Which means that I must take you down, regardless of the girl. However, at my master's request I will save Ms. Fujioka from you." Sebastian's voice was eerily calm as he fought Eclair.

Sebastian finally found his opening, and snatched Haruhi from Eclair's grasp, setting her on the ground. "If you would be so kind as to run away now, Ms. Fujioka," Sebastian requested, and Haruhi wasted no time in scrambling away to meet her lover.

Without the life of a human at stake, the real fight began. Demon on demon, they looked at each other carefully, each predicting the other's moves. Sebastian lashed out at Eclair, twisting her arm around painfully. Using her free elbow, Eclair jabbed Sebastian in the face, twisting out of his grasp and gasping from the pain in her arm. Sebastian dodged her next blow, and kicked her in the chin at the same time. They were ruthless on each other, and the fight soon turned into a bloody, gory dance of death.

"It would appear that this is the second time that I am performing the 'dance macabre'," Sebastian murmured, amused at the notion.

"Well, then let me have a chance to lead you in this diabolical waltz...to your death, Sebastian Michaelis!" Eclair replied. Sebastian moved from side to side rapidly as he dodged her hits, and realized that he was standing just at the edge of a river-the same river that marked the barrier between the forest and the church.

"Do you mean to dump me into holy water? Why don't you take a dip?" Sebastian asked, forcing them to turn around. They were grappling, fighting to stay above the water, each trying to push the other in and defend themselves at the same time.

"Never. I am always superior, Michaelis. I was never the one bound to another demon. I was never the one chasing after a hopeless goal. I was never the one with unreasonable desires. That was you, Sebastian. Always-" Eclair was cut off as she screamed with pain, landing in the river. It ate away at her body, and she cried out in agony as she fought through the power of the water. But it was no use. The demon was no match for it, and her pupils dilated as she struggled to maintain her life, even for a moment longer, before dying.

"I wish you the best of afterlifes, Eclair Tonnerre," Sebastian said, turning away from the destruction in the forest, back to his master.

"Haruhi! Stay with me, Haruhi! We're together, now, okay? Nothing can happen to you anymore. Shh, it's okay," Tamaki said. Haruhi lay in his arms, with shallow breathing and a dying heartbeat.

"Tamaki, I saw such terrible, terrible things. Things that should never exist. But there was always the thought of you that carried me through it all. That someday, my prince would come. I love you, Tamaki. Don't forget that. I'll see you again, someday. And we will be together, finally. Forever." Haruhi's eyes fluttered shut, and she grew limp in his arms.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's scream of pain filled the air while tears streamed down his face. "No! I refuse to believe it! I need you, Haruhi! I am nothing without you!" he yelled hysterically.

"Master, about Miss Fujioka. Her body could not take the physical and mental stress combined. I would find solace in the fact that she died in your arms, and not wherever she was being held before this," Sebastian said calmly.

"And on another note, I do believe that our contract has been fulfilled. Please, sir, it is time. It is time for me to claim you."

Tamaki looked to his butler.

"It's time," he said simply.

"I will try to end this gently, now," Sebastian said.

"Thank you," Tamaki replied. Sebastian's eyes began to glow, and he approached his master slowly. As he pressed his lips to Tamaki's, the end of Tamaki Suoh began. Now he would never have to deal with the stress of living, or of love. He and Haruhi would be at peace, forever.


End file.
